Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor product, and in particular, to semiconductor packages having through electrodes and methods of fabricating the same.
Conventionally, a semiconductor package has been realized using a wire bonding technology. Recently, a through-silicon via (TSV) technology was suggested to meet an increasing demand for high performance. According to the conventional TSV technology, an wafer is bonded to a carrier using an adhesives layer, and then, the carrier is de-bonded from the wafer, after a polishing process to a backside surface of the wafer. Likewise, additional steps of handling the carrier are needed, and thus, the conventional TSV technology suffers from low productivity and high fabrication cost.